1. Technical Field
The invention relates to advertisements (ads) and content viewing on wireless enabled mobile handheld display devices (MHDDs). More specifically, the invention relates to the delivery of large targeted ads to MHDDs, and to providing the capability for client specific responses and feedback with regard to these ads.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of mobile hand held display devices (MHDDs) has been increasing very fast. Providing selective delivery of focused advertisements (ads) to different groups of target mobile viewers with wireless enabled MHDD users in the total population is becoming more and more important and valuable. There is limited capability of delivering customer/group specific ads, and specific preferred ad interaction methods to target mobile viewer groups are limited as well, but such ad delivery is increasing. The ads and their content must be delivered to the MHDDs, and responses are collected back, using interactive call-to-action enablers, such as switches or inserts instantiated on the display of the MHDDs.
The advent of online ad conversion tools for display on MHDDs allows ads in one format to be converted to another format. An example is the Adobe® Wallaby tool (see http://labs.adobe.com/technologies/wallaby/) which converts Flash® ads to hypertext markup language 5 (HTML5) ads. Wallaby does not support call-to-action, although the animations related to the ad are preserved. It would be advantageous for mobile advertisers to repurpose online ads for MHDD if call-to-action can be added to the ad.
FIG. 1 is a block schematic representation of an MHDD display that shows a prior art instantiation 100 of the call-to-action enablers on the display screen 102 of the MHDD 100. The call-to-action enablers, such as Click-to-Call, Click-to-Browse, Click-to-Jump page, Click-to-Message, Click-to-Mail, Click-to-Bookmark, Click-to-Share, Click-to-Video, Click-to-Ad Unit, Click-to-Download, etc. are instantiated switches 111 and 112 and inserts 113 that take up space 104 on the display screen 102, thus limiting the space available 103 for display of the ad.
The ads that have to be delivered are becoming more elaborate and require larger viewing area for full assimilation. This has limited the area available for response enablers to be instantiated on the handheld displays. This creates a problem because the return on investment for ads is closely related to the collected and compiled responses from the MHDD users, which provides development and updating capability for focusing the ads. Hence, the capability to respond to ads using preferred interaction methods and collection of their response to advertisements is of utmost importance. A capability for end-to-end user interaction with ads would be essential to enhance the impact of the ads. A capability that maximizes the viewing area while providing for end-to-end user interaction with the ads via the user's preferred response method would be an advantageous solution that would enhance the ads' effectiveness and return.